


Hello Ao3 !

by nyastronaut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyastronaut/pseuds/nyastronaut
Summary: I'm very new to Ao3, so I'll be using this to test the waters and get the gist of things. Leaning how to write and all.





	

hi im logan and welcome to my sick, twisted ankle.

_**Boy do I love chicken strips** _

Ill be posting this to get the hang of things, and to see if I can find this work.

I'm planning on mostly writing about my Homestuck fancharacters, including a fanspecies, to interact with my version of Alternia. It sounds unconventional but trust me, this is an AU where the game doesn't exist, Trolls have normal lives. My fanspecies, Coelesi, are an alien race compared to Trolls. You'll learn about them eventually in my future works.


End file.
